


soju sips and rhythmic hips

by brujsedbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, baekhyun and jongin are exotic dancers, chanyeol and kyungsoo are little rich boys, eating ass, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Not to be confused with strippers, the exotic dancers at Rose Petal were poised and well trained. They were seductive and alluring and could coax you out of every won you had without even removing a strip of clothing. Chanyeol had never been incredibly impressed with them. At least, not until tonight.





	

Chanyeol let out an impatient breath. What the hell was taking the show so long to start?

Since agreeing to these weekly homosexual excursions with Kyungsoo, they had gone out every Saturday to this moderately new strip club. It was a real classy joint on the main strip in downtown Seoul. It was called Rose Petal, and there was a strictly black tie dress code. But the inside was filthy.

Not filthy with dirt or grime, no. Club Rose Petal redefined filthy with a live jazz band and air thickened with lust. And the dancers were something else entirely.

Not to be confused with strippers, the exotic dancers at Rose Petal were poised and well trained. They were seductive and alluring and could coax you out of every won you had without even removing a strip of clothing. Chanyeol had never been incredibly impressed with them. At least, not until tonight.

When Kyungsoo finally arrived, he looked rather...attractive. Like he put extra effort into his appearance. Chanyeol could tell he was looking to make a purchase. That didn't stop him from getting confirmation.

They settled into the VIP section, two bottles of Soju between them, before Chanyeol asked, "Looking for some company tonight, hyung?"

Kyungsoo looked over at him, a bored expression plastered on his face. "Yes."

Chanyeol nudged him with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Am I not company enough?"

Kyungsoo scoffed. "Not my type."

Before Chanyeol could throw himself into a dramatic bout of mock offense, the lights dimmed, signaling a new performance. The loud voice of the announcer blared over the speakers stationed around the facility.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Please put your hands together for the work of the beautiful Kim Kai!"

Kyungsoo sat up straighter, and this did not go unnoticed by Chanyeol. Before he could get in any more teasing, the band began to play. They went heavy on the saxophone, but it enhanced the dancer's sex appeal. He was tall, with warm brown skin and entrancing eyes. He stalked through the crowd in his little boy shorts, the VIP section his target.

Kyungsoo had stiffened, but Kai had gone to him, rubbed down his chest and whispered into his ear. Chanyeol didn't hear what transpired between the two, but whatever he said had his friend's eyes widening comically, a tad bit breathless as the beautiful man returned to the stage to finish his show. With a final pose and a bow, a suddenly blushing Kai ran off the stage.

The lights came back on, and Chanyeol could finally take in Kyungsoo's wrecked state. His skin was flushed red, there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he was visibly hard, but Chanyeol decided not to comment on that. Instead, he only said, "What was that all about?"

Kyungsoo's voice was barely above a whisper. "He wants me to buy him."

"What? His services?" Chanyeol asked.

"No," Kyungsoo looked distressed, "He wants me to buy _him_. Apparently if I do, no one else can have him if I do."

Chanyeol blinked. "People can do that?"

"I guess so."

The younger's questions came like rapid fire. "Well, are you going to? Buy him?"

Kyungsoo shook his head feverishly in dissent. "Park Chanyeol, I will not _own_ a human."

Chanyeol sipped his drink. "Then I'll buy him for you. Consider it a birthday present."

"My birthday was two months ago, Chanyeol."

Ten minutes later, Kim Kai, or as he insisted to be called, Jongin, was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, sitting in Kyungsoo's lap and drinking Soju from the bottle. Chanyeol's wallet was five hundred thousand won lighter, but that barely made a dent in his savings. Seeing Kyungsoo look happy for once was also a plus.

The announcer returned. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Baekhyun!"

"Ooh," Jongin commented.

"What's up with Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked.

Jongin smiled. "He's my friend. Hyung is new, but he's really sexy. He showed me his performance earlier. You should get your wallet ready, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol smiled politely, not bothering to tell his new acquaintance that he wasn't looking for a purchase, just a good show.

Then the music started.

A slim figure was on the stage, illuminated by several spotlights. When he began to move, Chanyeol could not look away. His jaw unhinged, he unashamedly gaped at this newcomer.

Baekhyun was tanned, and a little on the shorter side. But what he lacked in height, he made up for in performance. His heavily made-up eyes were sultry and scanned the crowd hungrily. He swayed his hips erotically, his black, a-line skirt swishing up to expose the black panties he was wearing. His every motion oozed elegance and sex appeal and _god_ Chanyeol had never wanted anything, or anyone, so much in his life.

A server walked by and Chanyeol clutched at his arm without looking away from the object of his affections. In his peripheral vision, he could read the name tag as "Xiumin."

"How much is he?"

"Quite a hefty sum, sir."

"No. Not for one night. I want him. Permanently."

Xiumin pulled his arm away. "I couldn't tell you how much he'd go for. But for a performance like this, bids start at one hundred thousand won at least."

Chanyeol nodded to himself as the last few bars of the song faded out. Baekhyun bowed to the crowd respectfully, and left the stage. Chanyeol tossed back three shots of Soju. He was going to need a lot of liquid confidence to do this. He planned to obliterate the chances of anyone else getting him. He had already made a decision. That was his Baekhyun.

The announcer's obnoxious voice was hard to miss. "Before we talk about personal performances, let's talk about ownership!"

Several men in the audience cheered. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun on the stage, still dressed in his skirt, but now with a shirt on, cringing at the sound. He suppressed a laugh behind his hand.

"Bids for Baekhyun begin at one hundred thousand won."

Several hands went down. Before anyone could make a higher bid, before he could stop himself, Chanyeol shouted, "One hundred million won."

Jongin's jaw dropped. So did everyone else's. The announcer began stammering at the prospect at so much money.

"I-Is there anyone who's going to top that? One hundred million won, going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman in the VIP section!"

Chanyeol smiled while the other patrons groaned in complaint. Baekhyun walked over to him. His face was clean of any trace of make-up, but his face was still as stunning and sharp as it had been before.

When Baekhyun arrived at the table, he leaned over to kiss Jongin on the cheek in greeting. Then he grabbed Chanyeol's wrist and began dragging him to the back rooms. Kyungsoo squawked in protest at both of his actions, but made no verbal dissent.

Once in what Chanyeol assumed was Baekhyun's dressing room, he found himself being slammed against the door roughly. In a stark contrast, Baekhyun's eyes were soft, as were his voice, and his fingers that ghosted over Chanyeol's cheekbones.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Chanyeol."

"You just spent one hundred million won on me, Chanyeol. Why?"

Chanyeol didn't have an answer. Or rather, he did, but couldn't communicate it because he was so fucking distracted by the natural pout of Baekhyun's lips and blinded by the sheer desire to kiss him. So that's exactly what he did.

It was messy and hot and left poor Chanyeol trembling with pure want. Baekhyun grabbed his tie, and dragged him over to the couch. He spread Chanyeol's legs and became amused when he found them shaking. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger's forehead. His smile was comforting. "Don't be so nervous, yeah? You just spent an exorbitant amount of money on me. I'll take care of you."

Chanyeol smiled weakly, his large hands moving under his skirt to clutch Baekhyun's ass when the latter ground their crotches together. He guided Baekhyun fluidly, hands dictating the movement of his hips.

Baekhyun dismounted him, going down to his knees. Chanyeol's trousers were unzipped and pulled down, his cock already painfully hard. Baekhyun loved the little whimper that escaped his companion when he wrapped his fingers along the length. He pressed small kisses to the leaking head before sucking it past his lips, making Chanyeol moan out obscenely.

Baekhyun maintained eye contact with Chanyeol as his lips sank further and further down his cock. His mouth was warm and wet, he had somehow managed to sheath all of Chanyeol in his mouth, and Chanyeol had somehow prevented himself from fucking into his throat. Baekhyun was clearly very skilled in this area, and Chanyeol could almost come from the sensation.

"Come here," he beckoned, before he embarrassed himself with premature ejectulation. Baekhyun obeyed, mouth leaving the dick that he was becoming so well acquainted with. His eyebrows were raised in question.

"Sit on my face."

Baekhyun did a double take. "Excuse me?"

Chanyeol repeated himself. "Sit on my face. Please?"

Baekhyun crawled over to him, positioning his hips above Chanyeol's waiting mouth. The younger licked his lips.

"Are you sure about this, Chanyeol?"

The man in question rolled his eyes. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hips and pulled them down so he was sitting on his face. Baekhyun moaned, a high-pitched wanton sound, and his hands began to scramble for purchase on Chanyeol's stomach. As Chanyeol’s tongue pushed into him, Baekhyun ground his hips down, stubble rubbing in all the right places. Chanyeol kept his tongue moving, licking and sucking at Baekhyun's hole with uncapped, untamed greed.

One of Chanyeol’s hands made its way up Baekhyun’s body to his niples, his other hand still gripping Baekhyun’s hip, fingers digging in trying to pull him closer. Baekhyun whined, leaning forward to stroke Chanyeol so this pleasure wasn't completely one sided.

Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun off of him, flushed slightly. "I could come from just this, and I really want to fuck you so can we do that instead?"

Baekhyun found Chanyeol's innocence adorable, and scrambled to align Chanyeol's cock with his entrance, sufficiently lubricated with natural substance. Chanyeol didn’t even get in a word before Baekhyun was steadying his cock against his entrance and sliding down on it with the most beautiful moan Chanyeol had heard in his entire life.

Baekhyun ground his hips in little circles, getting a feel for Chanyeol as Chanyeol let his hands wander up Baekhyun’s sides. Baekhyun keened as Chanyeol rubbed small circles over his sensitive nipples. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk a little at the motion, giving a little pinch to the hard nubs, gaining a shout from Baekhyun who thrust his hips down harshly in response.

Chanyeol continued to toy with his nipples, gripping them and tugging on them as Baekhyun got into a rhythm, rolling his hips down onto Chanyeol’s cock with a newfound energy.

“Fuck, Chanyeol-ah, feels so good,” Baekhyun breathed out as he arched his back just the slightest, stretching his neck up. Chanyeol moaned at the sight, hands falling from Baekhyun's nipples back to his ass, kneading it desperately.

“You look so beautiful, Baekhyun-ssi, fuck,” Chanyeol managed, his breath stolen from just the sight of Baekhyun, of the way his body moved in sync with his own. Chanyeol thrust his hips up into Baekhyun as much as he could, wanting him with every part of him, wanting to feel him, needing to feel him. Baekhyun felt a similar kind of desire, his body craving more, more of Chanyeol’s touch, the feeling of his skin, loving the way their bodies fit together so perfectly.

Baekhyun bit his lip, experimenting with his hips, trying to find just the right angle. It didn’t take him long to find it and when he did, his back arched, pure, unadulterated pleasure coursing through him as he cried out, the sound echoing in the room. His thrusts stuttered as ground his hips down so that the head of Chanyeol’s cock was rubbing directly over his prostate in the most infuriating way.

“Oh god, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groaned as he picked up the pace of his hips again, the heat inside of him pulsating as he clenched his walls around Chanyeol's cock. The younger moaned, his hands running up to clutch at Baekhyun's thighs that were working hard, the muscle bunching and flexing underneath his palms.

At this moment, Chanyeol's hand wandered to Baekhyun's abandoned dick, stroking it in time with the thrusts. This sent the elder into a flurry of swear words and pleas, all falling from his lips in a sinful harmony.

Baekhyun came first, right onto Chanyeol stomach. Chanyeol himself followed not a minute after, a shrill, embarrassing cry piercing the air as he spilled into his companion. He briefly considered eating Baekhyun's ass again to taste himself but drew the line. Baekhyun is his now, and he'd rather not scare him off.

They sat there, leaning on each other, heaving breaths, while the jazz band played in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> 170301  
> -Z


End file.
